That 70's Hedgehog
by AutoKnight01
Summary: The best episodes of That 70's Show re-created. Only Sonic and the others are portraying the characters. This is for everyone who loves both Sonic and That 70's Show. Sonamy, Knouge, Shadouge, others to come.
1. That 70's Pilot Part 1

**Me: Aaaaayyyyy! Wassup bitches! This is AutoKnight01 "AK" with a whole new kind of story.**

**Sonic: Oh this ought to be interesting.**

**Me: Damn right. I don't know if anyone's ever done something like this before, but I'm gonna give it a try.**

**Amy: A recreation of That 70's Show? With Sonic as Eric and me as Donna? Instant Sonamy! YES!**

**Rouge: Did you ever decide who's gonna portray Fez? **

**Me: No. Some of the characters I'm not really sure who they're gonna be. For Amy's parents, I had to make them up because she doesn't have any in the games or in the comic. But the one's I'm sure of right now will be listed below. So let's get rolling here. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or That 70's Show. So please read and review this. **

**Cast:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Eric Foreman) He's calm, a lover, and can be cool when he wants to.**

**Amy Rose (Donna Pinciotti) She's hot, and tomboyish and will kick the butt of anyone who makes her mad enough**

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Steven Hyde) Young, rebellious, and hates the government**

**Knuckles the Echidna (Michael Kelso) Loves himself, and is a moron**

**Rouge the Bat (Jackie Burkhart) Beautiful, but a snob and bitchy**

**? (Fez) Who the hell should be Fez?**

**Bernadette Hedgehog (Kitty Foreman)**

**Jules Hedgehog (Red Foreman)**

**Harvy Rose (Bob Pinciotti)**

**Delores Rose (Midge Pinciotti)**

**That 70's Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

**(Season 1 – Episode 1 – That 70's Pilot) Part 1**

**(Station Square; May 17****th**** 1976; 8:47 PM; Sonic Hedgehog's Basement)**

Four of them sat down there in the basement. There was a couch, and across from it a TV. On each side was a chair, and nearly all the furniture had duct tape on it somewhere. And it was all around a wagon wheel table. On the couch was Shadow Hedge. But everyone called him Shad. Next to him was Knuckles Echidna. And in the chair on the right was Amy Rose. All of them were looking at the blue hedgehog in the other chair. Sonic Hedgehog. They were all 17 years of age. Upstairs was a party and the music was blasting.

"Sonic it's time." Shad stated.

"Why don't you do it?" Sonic asked.

"It's your house." Shad retorted.

"Your house." Knuckles agreed.

"Listen to them up there." The black hedgehog pointed his finger straight up.

Sonic listened and heard the music coming from his parent's party. Shad went on to continue.

"The party had reached critical mass. In ten minutes. There will be no. More. Beer opportunities." Shad said.

Sonic took a deep breath.

"If my dad catches me copping beers he'll kill me." Sonic said.

Shad slapped Sonic's knee. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Don't worry about it." Knuckles assured. "Just stay calm, keep movin',"

"And above all," Amy added. "don't get sucked into my dad's hair."

Sonic made a strange face. "What's wrong with your dad's hair?"

"Just…don't look at it." Amy warned.

Shad got up and grabbed Sonic's face.

"And Sonic…cold. Definitely cold." He said.

Sonic nodded and headed up the stairs. Halfway there, he paused in the middle of the staircase, took a dramatic look backwards, and then proceeded up the rest of the stairs.

Upstairs, Bernie Hedgehog was pulling something out of the oven while singing along to the song playing. She was a blue hedgehog with a small tuft of yellow hair going down her forehead.

"_Young and beautiful. Someday your looks will be gone!"_

On the way to deliver the tray to the guests, she ran into her son, Sonic.

"Oh! Watch it, Sonic. Hot pizza rolls."

Bernie passed by her son and he followed her throughout the house as she talked to the guests. Then he found two cans of beer sitting on a table and picked them up. Right as he did. He noticed a red hedgehog. It was Harvy Rose. Amy's dad. He was a normal red hedgehog with droopy quills like Sonic's. But on top of his head was a black afro.

"Hey there, Sonic!" Harvy greeted the blue hedgehog and got up.

"Mr. Rose." Sonic said.

Just them Amy's mom, Delores came over and put her arm around Harvy. She was a white hedgehog with bangs like Amy's only longer. You could see why Amy was pink now. Her father was red and her mother was white. But luckily Amy hadn't inherited her mother's brains. She wasn't exactly the smartest of folk.

"Sonic. How do you like Harv's new hair? Isn't it groovy?" she asked.

Sonic only looked down at her chest. "It's incredibly groovy, Mrs. Rose." He answered as best he could.

Harvy smiled. "Yep. It was Delores' idea."

Sonic could have figured that out on his own. Talking to them had forced him to leg of the two beer cans he had. He walked over to the bar counter where there was a huge bowl with ice and cold beer cans in them. He reached for them.

"Sonic."

He looked up. His father, Jules was there behind the counter. He was a blue hedgehog like Sonic, but the top of his head as bald with silver hair around the back.

"Hey Dad." Sonic said a bit nervous.

"What the hell happened to Harv's hair?" Jules said. "His head looks like Jim's ass."

Jim was a French poodle and a guest at the party.

"Boy just when you think you've seen everything." Jules leaned down to pick something up.

As he did, Sonic grabbed two beers and hid them. "A poodle's ass walks into your party." He finished.

"Sonic, don't use the ass word. You're still in high school." Jules said.

"Yes sir." Sonic obeyed.

Bernie came back in with another tray of food and set it on the table.

"Bernie, is that your Toyota in the drive?" Delores asked.

Harvy turned around and looked at Jules.

"Jules? A Toyota?" the red hedgehog inquired.

Jules groaned. "Yeah it's mine. I tell ya, the last time I was that close to a Japanese machine, it was shooting at me."

Bernie came over. "Well honey, it's the gas crisis. What can ya do?"

"And ya know, Harvy?" Jules went on. "Those SOB's at the dealership offered me a lousy four hundred dollar trade in for the Vista Cruiser."

"Whatchya gonna do?" Harvy took a drink and walked away.

"It'll rust in the driveway before I trade it in." Jules stated.

Sonic thought of an idea. "Hey, dad. I'll take the cruiser off your hands. I don't care if it's a pump sucker." Sonic brought up his hands without thinking and Jules saw what was in them.

"Whatchya got there, Sonic?" he asked.

"Beer." Sonic answered knowing what he did. "I uh…just found them…lying around."

Jules walked away. "Well put them away, son."

Sonic was relieved. "Oh I intend to sir."

Sonic began to walk away but then his mother called him.

"Oh. Sonic. On your way to the basement could you pop these in the fridge? They're warm." Bernie handed her son two more cans of beer.

Sonic ran off with all four cans.

Downstairs, Shad was looking at a magazine and Knuckles was air guitaring to the music playing down there. Shad turned the book sideways and Knuckles and him began to stare at it. Then Amy came up behind them and looked herself.

"I see that every day." She said.

Shad pulled the magazine away as Sonic jumped down to them and revealed the four cans of beer had had retrieved.

"He's aliiiiiiiiiive!" Shad said.

Sonic passed out the cans and then he started to talk.

"Hey, great news. My dad is actually considering giving me the Vista Cruiser." He said.

"You're getting a car?" Knuckles said.

"Oh. Have I told you how attractive you are, Sonic?" Amy said.

Sonic groaned. "Yes Amy. You told me. Countless times."

"Just making sure." Amy said.

"Hey let's focus on what's important here people." Shad said. "Sonic stole something. To Sonic!" he raised his can.

Everyone raised their own cans and clinked them together.

"You know what's sad?" Sonic said. "This…is the proudest moment of my life."

Sonic began to tear up and Shad gave him a hug.

**Hangin' out**

**Down the street**

**The same old thing**

**We did last week**

**Not a thing to do**

**But talk to you**

**We're all alright!**

**We're all alright!**

**Hello Station Square!**

**Me: Alright I'm gonna leave now. And if you review, please answer this question. Who should be Fez? I'll be back with part 2 soon.**


	2. That 70's Pilot Part 2

**Me: Hey bitches. Part 2 is here!**

**Sonic: Great! So did you decide who's gonna be Fez?**

**Me: Yes Sonic. I did. It will be listed below along with some other characters planned for future episodes.**

**Rouge: Great. Now lets' get right to it.**

**Me: Quite right. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or That 70's Show. Please enjoy and review.**

**Silver the Hedgehog (Fez) I thought very hard between him and Tails. I chose Silver because I thought he would fit the best.**

**Sonia the Hedgehog (Laurie Foreman)**

**Manic the Hedgehog (Leo)**

**That 70's Hedgehog**

**Chapter 2**

**(Season 1 – Episode 1 – That 70's Pilot) Part 2**

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and his girlfriend Rouge the Bat were all in Sonic's basement watching TV. Sonic and Amy were having a bit of fun quoting the lines since they had the volume muted. Rouge got annoyed asked why they were. Sonic just gave her the earphone hooked up to the TV. Knuckles turned to Sonic.

"So what's going on with the Vista Cruiser?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. My dad hasn't really brought it up." Sonic answered.

"SSSHHHH!" Rouge hissed trying to get them to shut up.

Knuckles leaned closer to Sonic.

"How are we gonna get to the concert?" He whispered.

But Rouge was a bat. Which meant she had excellent hearing.

"What concert?" She asked.

"Uh…Todd Rundgren." Knuckles replied.

"When?" Rouge asked.

"This weekend." Knuckles was nervous.

"Oh. Who's going?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles looked at Sonic and Amy for help. But it was obvious he wasn't gonna get it. He looked back at Rouge.

"Uh, me, Shad, Sonic, Amy, and the foreign guy, Silver. Pretty much everyone."

Rouge just stared into his eyes.

"And…you." Knuckles finished.

"Oh. Great. Yeah thanks for telling me, KNUCKLES!" Rouge was pissed.

"Okay well…I'm getting a drink." Sonic got up.

"Me too." Knuckles and Amy both got up.

"Sit down." Amy pushed Knuckles back down to the couch.

Amy chased Sonic upstairs and Rouge got up to look down at her boyfriend.

"So what? Do you NOT want me to go the concert?" she demanded.

"Well I wasn't sure if you liked music." Knuckles defended.

Rouge made a face. "Are you kidding me?"

Knuckles re-positioned himself.

"Look. I didn't invite you to the concert because I know you don't like my friends."

"Did you tell them that?"

"Of course not." Knuckles said.

"Dammit, Knuckles! You don't tell other people about our private conversations!"

"Also," Knuckles went on. "I didn't you'd be into Todd Rundgren. You look like you would listen to something else."

Rouge blinked her eyes. "I love Todd Rungren. You've been in my room, Knux. I have his albums." She took a seat by him. "You remember the night we listened to them? Come on, Knux. We can have fun at the concert. Especially in the car on the way back."

Knuckles was sold at that last line. "Okay you can go."

"Only if you want me to." Rouge said.

Knuckles looked at her. "Oh I want you to go."

Knuckles buried his face into Rouge's neck and she squirmed and laughed. Sonic and Amy came down and saw the two of them.

"Rouge, I guess you're going to the concert." Sonic said.

Rouge threw herself off of Knuckles and stood up straight.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait." She turned back to Knuckles. "You wanna go to my house and list to Todd Rundgren?"

"Oh yeah."

Knuckles chased Rouge up the stairs and left Sonic and Amy alone.

"Aw. Look at them." Sonic said.

"They grow up so fast. You turn your back on them and they got at it like dogs." Amy said.

"Hey, some of my good friends are dogs and they way they go at it aint nothing like that." Sonic said.

"Yeah. You just can't leave them alone." Amy joked.

"You know it's funny. My sister, Sonia thinks you and I shouldn't be left alone." Sonic said.

"Really?" Amy said hopefully. "Well….we're alone now."

Sonic bugged his eyes out. Yes. They were alone in the basement. What to do now? Run like usual or stay calm and play it out? He chose choice one. He got up and dashed up the stairs. But Amy wasn't mad or upset. She smiled.

"They way he runs from me is so cute."

(The Next day)

Sonic was standing out in the driveway staring. His mind was only on one thing.

"Ever since the party I couldn't stop for a minute without thinking about you. I mean just the thought of you being mine is so awesome. I want you…I want you so freaking much."

Then Amy walked up behind him. "Sonic, it's a car. Talk that way to me."

Yes. Sonic was looking at his father's old 1969 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser. The car he had a shot at getting. And he wanted it more than anything in the world. Knuckles came up behind them too.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone." He said.

Amy nodded and then the two of them walked off. But they were shortly halted by seeing Amy's dad, Harvy.

"Hey you kids." The red hedgehog greeted.

"Hey, dad." Amy said.

Knuckles didn't reply. He was to focused on Harvy's hair and how it looked.

"Look at you kids. Standing out here in the driveway. It's so darn cute." He said. "But I tell ya, this is the most fun you will ever have."

Knuckles and Sonic bot had their eyes locked on his hair. It was just weird. But Harvy didn't even notice.

"So it's…all downhill from here, sir?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Harvy said.

Harvy walked off and combed his hair.

"What the hell happened to your dad's hair?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"He got a perm in it." Amy said. "It's so freaky."

Knuckles kept his shocked look. "So that's permanent?"

It took about half an hour for Amy and Sonic to explain to Knuckles what a perm is. And they still weren't sure their red friend fully understood. But they let it go and headed for the arcade along with Shad and Rouge. When they got there, they found their new foreign friend Silver already there.

Shad went over to play pinball while Silver watched. Silver had his eyes on a girl fox.

"I may not say this right because I'm new to English," Silver started. ",but she has huge breasts. Right?"

Silver pointed to the fox and Shadow looked over. Rouge on the other hand had no idea who he was.

"Knuckles, who is this guy?" he asked.

Knuckles looked up at the hedgehog.

"Oh that's Silver. He's a foreign exchange student." Knuckles said.

"Where's he from?" Rouge asked.

"Hell, I don't know." Knuckles answered.

Silver took a seat and looked at Rouge. "Nice to meet you. I'm Silver."

"Rouge." She said back. "Your foreign right?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why don't you have an accent like most foreigners?" Rouge asked.

"Oh I do. I'm just good at covering up accents or creating them." Silver said.

"How do you really talk?" Rouge asked.

"You don't wanna know." Silver looked at her and narrow her eyes. "So, you doing anything later?"

"Whoa whoa, Silver!" Knuckles stopped him from going on. "Rule number one about living in America. Never hit on someone else's girlfriend unless you want to get your ass kicked."

"Sorry. In my country it's basically a free for all." Silver said. "I just never got any action because my head looks like what you people would call, a pot leaf."

All five of them looked at Silver's head and saw that he was right. The five quills on his head looked like a giant pot leaf.

"That's awesome!" Knuckles shouted.

Silver smiled. "Really?"

"Welcome to America Silver. And there's another thing we Americans do together in a place we call, the circle. We'll show you later." Shad said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up and looked down at Amy who was eating some nachos. "Amy!"

Amy groaned, got up, and followed the bat to the bathroom. Then Silver stood up.

"I too must use the restroom." Silver looked at his blue friend. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked back at him with a very concerned look.

"Um, it doesn't work like that with guys." Sonic said.

Silver walked off and Sonic took a seat next to Shad.

"So Knuckles," Shad started. "how much longer are we going to have to face the whole Rouge experience?"

"Not much longer. I'm breaking up with her." Knuckles said.

"Never gonna happen." Shad said.

"I am."

"You won't."

"I am."

"You won't."

"I AM."

"You WON'T."

"Why not?"

"Because you're addicted to her like we are to the stash." Shad answered. "Unfortunately Rouge isn't the stash though."

"No. I'm serious here. I'm breaking up with here." Knuckles said "She's cutting into my free time."

Sonic and Shad both knew what would really happen. But they decided to not say anything for their enjoyment. The next day rolled around and it was the day of the concert. It was early in the morning and Shad, Knuckles, and Silver were all in the basement with smoke everywhere. This was the circle.

"So is Jules still thinking about giving you the Cruiser?" Shad asked in a much deeper voice than usual.

Knuckles laughed a bit. "Even if we do get it, we're gonna need some serious gas money. Cause, the Cruiser's a boat." He laughed again.

Sonic looked at his laughing echidna friend. "I know it's a boat. *SIGH* Man this whole gas shortage blows."

Silver was eating away at a bag of potato chips. "Who's getting a boat?"

Shad snarled. "There is no gas shortage man. It's all fake. The oil companies control everything and said we were short to make a profit. Like this guy who invented this car, and it runs on water, man. It's a got a fiberglass air-cooled engine and it runs on water."

Silver listened to every word Shad said. "So it IS a boat."

"No." Shad corrected. "No it's a car." He stared at him very strangely. "Only you put water in the gas tank instead of gas." He was trying his best not to laugh. "And it runs on water man!"

Knuckles was cracking up. But he stopped for long enough to talk. "I've never heard of this car." He turned to Sonic. "Hey. Rouge is good for gas money."

Sonic just smiled. "You are such a whore."

Silver was starting to get the hang of it. "When does the boat get here, whore?"

All four of them began to laugh hard. Shad nearly fell back in his chair.

"Sonic!" That was Jules.

"Yeah Dad!" Sonic called.

"I need to talk to you."

Sonic went upstairs and his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. Sonic sat in a chair while his father started talking.

"Sonic, here's the thing." Jules said. "Since I've been cut back to part time at the plant, and since the hospital your mom works at is so close, I can take the Toyota to work and your mom can take the bus."

Sonic was closing and opening his eyes all throughout Jules' speech. The wall behind them was moving around so it was hard to concentrate.

"No. Honey please. I'd rather walk. Whenever I ride the bus in my nurse outfit, everyone tells me they have a hernia." Bernie said.

"Well then I'll drop you off on my way to the plant." Jules suggested.

"No I don't want to be any trouble."

"Then Sonic can drive you."

"Jules, Sonic is a teenager he doesn't want to be seen driving his mother."

"Well if he doesn't have the decency to drop his mother off at work then I'll be damned if he's getting a car."

Those words are the ones that caught Sonic's attention.

"Ho. Hold on." He said. "Am I getting the car?"

"I didn't say that." Jules said. "Things don't just fall into your lap, Sonic. Not in this life."

Bernie walked in. "A car is a responsibility."

Jules came back. "You'll need insurance. That costs a boatload these days."

"A car is a privilege."

"Oil changes, changing tires, fluids, gas, that's your job now."

"A car is not a bedroom on wheels."

"Always yield. Always!"

"Sonia's friend got pregnant in a car. Don't let that happen."

"If I find on single beer can in that car, you're through, speedy!"

"And no donuts, either."

Jules looked at his wife strangely for that last comment.

"Ants." She said.

"So…do I get the car?" Sonic asked.

Jules took the keys out of his pocket and then he tossed them to Sonic. Sonic watched the keys come to him. His first enchilada of freedom was about to land in his hand in the form of a couple of keys. He caught them and held them tight like they were his child.

"Bitchin!"

"Sonic, not in front of your mother." Jules said.

"Sorry, Dad. Sir." Sonic said.

"Yeah…well…clean the attic." Jules walked off and Sonic headed down to the basement to show his friends the keys.

**Me: And this is where we go to commercial. I hope everyone's enjoying this. I'll be back with part three soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	3. That 70's Pilot Part 3

**Me: Hey bitches! Part three of episode one is finally done!**

**Amy: So is that how it's gonna work, AK?**

**Me: Yes. Each episode will be split into three separate parts. **

**Sonic: So what episode are you gonna do next?**

**Me: I don't know. I have some in mind, but let's ask the readers.**

**Readers, this AK! Hear me! I require your assistance. I need you to help me decide which episode to do next. The choices are between these five and you can only pick one. **

**The Keg, Stolen Car, Water Tower, Grandma's Dead, or Hyde Moves In.**

**Those five episodes are all in season one and I need to know which one I should do next. It's up to you.**

**Vector: Hey! How come I'm not in this one!**

**Me: Because Knuckles is already Kelso now beat it! I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or That 70's Show. So please enjoy chapter three.**

**That 70's Hedgehog**

**Chapter 3**

**(Season 1 – Episode 1 – That 70's Pilot) Part 3**

**(Sonic's Driveway; 6:30 PM)**

The sun was setting over the suburbs of station square. And the Todd Rundgren concert started in an hour. Amy and Knuckles were standing beside the car while Sonic checked the car's tire pressure. When he finished all four tires, he was satisfied with the results and got into the driver's seat of his car. HIS car. He was so psyched that the Vista Cruiser was now his own. Knuckles opened the passenger side door and Amy walked up.

"Thanks, Knuckles." She said as she leaned down to get in.

Knuckles stopped her. "Hold it, pinky. I'm riding shotgun."

Amy stood back up. "I think NOT."

"I think SO." Knuckles retorted.

"Well its Sonic's car. Let's let him decide." Amy said.

The two of them leaned down and looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic?" Knuckles said.

Sonic thought and said,

"Knuckles."

Knuckles grinned and began to get it, but then Sonic finished his sentence.

"…get in the back."

The echidna fell over and got back up to see a smiling Amy move passed him and into the shotgun seat. Knuckles got up and got into the back seat just as Jules came out.

"Taking her out for a cruise?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Sonic replied.

"Have a nice time." Jules walked over and leaned down so he was in the window. "Oh and one more thing. This car is pretty old so no trips out of town. Ever."

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles nearly fainted upon hearing those words. This concert was over in Westopolis. And that was nearly a forty five minute drive.

"Have fun." Jules got up and went back inside.

That left the three teens in the car now wondering what to do.

"Well I guess we're not going." Sonic said.

Amy and Knuckles looked at each other even more confused.

"Sonic, do you want to go?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked at her. "You heard what my dad said, Ames."

"It's YOUR car now. So do you want to go?"

"But Jules is God." Sonic replied.

Knuckles poked his head into view from the back seat.

"Look, I honestly think that God wants us to rock our faces off in Westopolis tonight." He said.

Hoping to help the situation, Amy leaned in closer to Sonic and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, you are now a seventeen year old hedgehog. It's your decision, and we'll go by whatever it is." She said.

That really got Sonic to go into thinking mode. He was behind the wheel of his own car with the gas pedal just itching to be used on the highway to Westopolis tonight. So it was either stay home and do nothing or do like Knuckles said and rock their faces off. Amy was right. It was HIS choice.

"You're right, Amy. It's MY choice." He said. "And my choice is…we're going to Westopolis."

Knuckles threw his hands up in happiness and Sonic started the engine. Inside the house, Bernie and Jules heard the engine noise and listened as the sound of it faded away as Sonic pulled it out into the street and drove away.

"I guess the kids are off." Bernadette said. "I wonder where they're going."

Jules was reading a sports magazine. "Out of town." He replied.

Bernie didn't seem the least bit surprise or angered. "You sure?"

"Yep. I told them not to." Jules answered.

The two of them were still sitting on the couch perfectly calm.

"I guess they're gonna be gone for a while." Bernie said.

"Yeah." Jules agreed.

Ten seconds. It took ten seconds until Jules dropped his magazine on the table and got up. "Let's go."

Bernie was right behind him as she and her husband ran upstairs to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Sonic had picked up Shad, Rouge, and Silver. The car sat six, so they all fit into the car perfectly. So far the road trip to Westopolis was going well. That is, until the car stopped for unknown reasons in the middle of the highway. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shad had to get out and push the car to a nearby auto shop. They stood by the car as a green hawk walked out and started to fix it. We all know the green hawk as Jet.

"I'm telling you man. We're out of gas." Knuckles sounded like he was scared.

"Would you shut up?" Sonic said annoyed. "It's not the gas. I filled it up before we left."

"It's the battery." Jet said. "It's six years old and shot to hell."

Rouge was still in the car and she got out. "I know what. I'll just find a phone and call my dad."

"Knuckles, tell her." Sonic said.

Knuckles stared at his girlfriend. "Sonic's not allowed to take the car out of town."

"So what? I'm not calling his dad." Rouge said.

"Rouge." Shad stepped in. "Parents always talk to each other about how their kids screw up."

She had never heard anything like that before.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"It's not their fault. They just can't help it." Sonic said. "Imagine there's a party and all of our parents are there."

(FANTASY)

In Sonic's house, all of the group's parents were there. All except for Silver because he's foreign. A white male bat went up to Jules who was behind the bar counter. The group voiced them in the fantasy.

"Hi Jules! Isn't it great that all of our kids are such good friends?" Sonic imitated Rouge's dad.

Harv walked up and Knuckles imitated his voice. "Yes, Rouge's dad. They're quite the gang of young people. AHAHAHA!"

"Bernie I love what you've done with the kitchen." Shad mocked Delores' voice.

Knuckles took over Bernie's voice in the imaginative party. "I know. Aqua and Yellow. Blah blah blah. Yak yak yak."

"Speaking of kids," Rouge's dad started. "wasn't it lucky when Triple A pulled Sonic's butt out of the fire when he took the car to Westopolis without your permission?"

Sonic also did the voice of his father, Jules. "What? Why that twisted little monkey! I'm grounding him for ten years. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kids. What are you gonna do?" Rouge's dad asked.

"I say we torture them with plenty of pointless rules and advice!" Jules said.

Then all the parents started laughing. And Delores was over at the radio. "Hey everybody! Let's hustle!"

All of them began to chant a song and the parents danced to it.

(END FANTASY)

The kids were chanting the same thing and dancing to it as well. But then Rouge stopped them all.

"Guys. We're in the middle of nowhere. I gotta go to the bathroom." She began to walk off but then she turned around. "Amy?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked off with the bat. Jet stood with the group.

"So where you guys headed?" the green hawk asked.

"Rundgren concert." Shad answered.

Jet nodded. "So you guys need a battery? Cause I have plenty of them."

"Are they cheap? Or possibly free?" Sonic asked.

"Thirty five bucks. Minimum." Jet answered.

"How about this?" Knuckles tried to improvise. "We'll give you our battery plus five bucks for a new battery."

"Really tempting." Jet mocked. "How about this? One battery...for two concert tickets."

"No. We can't give up two tickets." Knuckles said.

Jet shrugged and walked off. Sonic went up to Knuckles.

"It's either we give up two or none of us go." He said.

"So who's out?" Knuckles asked.

"Well there's always Rouge?" Shad said.

"Well of course. Rouge is gone! But who else?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh I don't know…Rouge's date?" Sonic said.

Knuckles was offended and mad. "Come on! You guys know I'm breaking up with her."

"I don't care man!" Sonic shouted. "I had to listen to her talk for a good hour!"

"A really long hour." Silver added.

Knuckles knew there wasn't any way out of it. He handed over his and Rouge's ticket over to Sonic.

"God hates me." He said.

Sonic took the tickets and went off to find Jet. Shad went with him and Silver stayed with Knuckles.

"How can you say God hates you?" The grey hedgehog asked. "At least you have a women's love. Be happy. Whore."

Jet came back with a fresh battery for the car accepting the deal. After he installed it, they all hopped in the car. But when they found out who Jet was bringing with him, Knuckles and Rouge had to get in the truck area of the car. Jet was bringing with him his very big albatross friend, Storm. Knuckles didn't tell Rouge what was going on until they had got there. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled. But she lightened up when Knuckles pitched the idea of fooling around. Which they did. But they didn't go all the way. They just made out. In that time, Knuckles forgot to one thing. Break up with her. But he didn't care.

Inside the concert, everyone was having a blast. Sonic, Amy, Shad, Silver, Jet, and Storm all had Zippo lighters out and they were holding them above their heads waving them back and forth to the rhythm. Silver had just noticed something.

"Guys. Jet's date is a dude." He said.

"I'm okay with that." Amy said not caring.

Sonic smiled. "It is so cool that you're okay with it."

Jet stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He looked back. "Storm?"

Storm rolled his eyes and walked off with the green hawk. Silver just stared at Sonic not understanding what just happened.

"I'll explain later." Sonic said.

After the concert ended, Sonic drove everyone home. It was a really great night for him. He got a car, he got to go see a kickass concert, and he didn't have to listen to Rouge complain during said concert. What a great night. When Sonic got home, he and Amy sat on the hood of the car looking at the stars.

"Wow. What a great night." Sonic said. "It's amazing what kind of door a small act of civil disobedience can open up."

"It is pretty awesome." Amy said. "It felt good."

Sonic looked at the girl. She was his neighbor forever and she had always been crushing on him. She openly showed it. But tonight, there was glomping or love dovey stuff. It was just hanging out with friends.

"You know, I never would have gone tonight if you hadn't convinced me to do it." Sonic said. "Thanks."

Amy looked at him. "No need to thank me, Sonic. I didn't do anything." She sat up. "I think I'm gonna call it a day."

The two hedgehogs said good night to each other and Sonic moved over so he was where Amy was. Amy walked back and looked down on him.

"By the way, thanks for the ride." Amy leaned down and gave Sonic a small kiss on his lips.

When Amy pulled back, Sonic sat up and looked at her. The kiss felt good, but he wasn't ready for it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what it was like." Amy said.

"What was it like for you?" Sonic asked.

"You were there." Amy replied.

"But if I had known it was coming I would have actually done something with my lips." Sonic said.

"Well then we'll try that next time."Amy walked to her house.

"Wait. Next time? When will that be?" Sonic called.

Amy giggled. She knew that kiss would make Sonic react in a way like that. "Good night."

Sonic rested his head back on the windshield.

"Yeah. Like I'm gonna get any sleep after that."

He kept stargazing by himself for at least twenty more minutes. Then, Sonic the Hedgehog saw the light in Amy's window turn off in her house. Smiling, he got off of his car and went inside to get some sleep.

**Me: And so ends the first episode of the show!**

**Silver: Aren't there usually scenes that roll with the credits?**

**Me: There are, but the pilot didn't really have a good one. Next Episode will though.**

**Amy: Which episode will it be?**

**Me: Like I said, that's for the readers to decide. For those of you who care, the list is up at the top. Take your pick and let me know through a review. Until chapter four, peace bitches.**


	4. The Water Tower Part 1

**Me: Hey bitches! I've got episode 2 chosen and part one of it up.**

**Sonic: Way past cool! Which episode is it?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Amy: Is it one where me and Sonic kiss? Is it? Is it?**

**Me: Calm down, Amy. And no one else is here right now so let's get straight to it. I don't own That 70's Show or Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy and review!**

**That 70's Hedgehog**

**Chapter 4**

**Season 1-Episode 21-The Water Tower-Part 1**

**(Station Square Water Tower; 10:46 PM)**

It was pitch black outside and the group of six friends, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shad, Rouge, and Silver had brought enough lanterns and flashlights up to the water tower for light. They also had paintbrushes and a couple cans of green paint with them. The two girls sat down underneath the railing and looked out into the view. The four guys got to work painting something on the water tower. Silver was merely asked to stand still and pose for them as they kept on looking back at him for a reference. An hour had gone by and the guys were finishing up and the girls were still sitting down.

"Wow. From here, the lights of Station Square looks like Paris." Rouge said.

Amy looked at her friend strangely. "You think THAT looks like Paris? No wonder you think Knuckles could be a model."

Knuckles stopped painting and looked down at Amy.

"Oh I could totally be a model. No one can resist the charm that is, Rad Red." Knuckles flexed and Amy just giggled.

"Would you just shut up and paint?" Shad demanded.

"It's done!" Knuckles called.

The girls stood up and looked up to the tower. Sonic looked proudly upon their work with a paintbrush in his hand.

"My friends, we have finally done it. A pot leaf on the water tower." The blue hedgehog said.

And yes. The guys had painted upon the water tower, a large green pot leaf with five leaves and a stem. They were using Silver's quills as a reference. All six of them stared upon the giant leaf with great admiration.

"This is the proudest moment of my life." Silver said.

Shad had some other thoughts on it.

"It doesn't look like a pot leaf." He said.

"What?" Knuckles turned around to have another look.

"It looks like a giant green hand giving the finger." Shad said.

Knuckles looked at his oldest friend.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, Shad. It's art." Knuckles said.

"Well, make it better." Shad demanded.

"Fine!"

Knuckles stood up on the railing and held up his brush on the outermost leaf on the right.

"Yeah. Make it wider." Shad said.

Knuckles reached out further and further and further until he accidentally fell off the railing of the water tower and started to fall down to the ground while breaking a few branches off the trees on the way down.

"Oh no! Knuckles!" Rouge cried.

After a thud was heard, Knuckles moaned and Shad looked down.

"Hey Knuckles!" He called.

"Yeah?" the echidna moaned.

"How's it look from down there?" Shad called.

They waited for a few seconds until Knuckles came back with his response.

"It looks like it's giving me the finger."

Shad nodded in agreement and then they all climbed down the tower to retrieve their friend. Knuckles had only hurt his arm and Sonic drove the Vista Cruiser home to his house.

"Alright. Guys, this is stupid. Knuckles needs to go to the hospital." Rouge said as she and everyone else walked into Sonic's living room.

"No way, Rouge. If I go to the hospital, my dad will find out and aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The pain shot up in his arm before he could finish.

"Look, my mom's a nurse. I'll go and wake her up." Sonic said.

"Just don't wake up, Jules or he'll kill us all." Shad added.

"Gee. Ya think?" Sonic headed upstairs to his parents room.

Sonic walked through the hallway and found the door to his parent's room. What he had failed to notice thought was the few lit scented candles on the table next to the door. The blue hedgehog turned the knob and opened the door, but when he saw what was going on,

"OH JULES!"

"OH BERNADETTE!"

Sonic threw up in his mouth a bit. His parents were getting busy and he had just seen it up close like ring side seats to a wrestling match. Sonic froze up for a good ten seconds. Even though he wanted to just run away screaming bloody murder, he couldn't. But eventually, he closed the door and slowly walked away and downstairs.

"Ok let's go." He said as he walked over to the couch. "Everybody get into the car and let's…go now."

Knuckles looked up at Sonic.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' shoulder and put his finger up to his face.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

**Hangin out**

**Down the street**

**The same old thing**

**We did last week**

**Not a thing to do**

**But talk to you**

**We're all alright**

**We're all alright**

**Hello Station Square!**

**Me: I know some people wanted me to do Hyde Moves In. But I promise, that episode is up next after this one. I'll be back with chapter five soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	5. The Water Tower Part 2

**Me: Hey bitches! Part 2's here!**

**Shadow: Cool. I like this episode. I have a bigger role in it.**

**Knuckles: So do I. **

**Amy: And me and Sonic get to have moments.**

**Sonia: And I make my first appearance in any of your stories here, AK.**

**Me: That's right, Sonia. **

**Manic: What about me, bro. When do I get to make an appearance?**

**Me: Manic, you're not coming into this until season 2. Which should be in like, five or six chapters. If not one or two more than that.**

**Manic: Come on! Hurry it up with the updates man!**

**Me: Clam down, Manic. Or someone else is gonna be Leo.**

**Sonic: I think he'll fit the role of Leo perfectly.**

**Sonia: Yeah. Manic WAS kind of a hippie in the show.**

**Manic: Hey shut up.**

**Me: Alright let's get going. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or That 70's Show. So please enjoy chapter five and remember to review.**

**That 70's Hedgehog**

**Chapter 5**

**Season 1 – Episode 21 – The Water Tower – Part 2**

**(Station Square Hospital; 11:20 PM)**

Sonic had kept quiet about what he saw upstairs. And he was still mentally shaken. But Knuckles still had to see a doctor about his arm. Sonic drove all six of them to the hospital and Knuckles was treated and his arm was put into a cast and sling. He was given a phone and he called his dad to tell his alibi so he wouldn't get in trouble for vandalizing the water tower. It wasn't well thought out, but it was all he could think of.

"Dad, there was no way I saw it coming. The cow kicked me AFTER I tipped it over." He paused for a second to let his father talk and then came back with, "I'M NOT LYING!" Another pause. "Okay. I love you too."

The echidna hung up the phone and looked around. "He bought it."

A cute echidna nurse had just finished her checkup on Knuckles and she began to walk out. But Silver had something on his mind. He stopped her in her tracks.

"Um…excuse me. But My friend and I would like our sponge bath now please."

He gestured to Knuckles who nodded in agreement. When Rouge saw his smile at the idea, she hit him on his good arm.

Amy saw that Sonic was looking rather strange. He was looking at the wall and rocking back forth as if he was in an institution. Concerned, the pink hedgehog walked over.

"Sonic, are you okay?' she asked as she gently touched his arm.

That contact made Sonic literally jump up.

"They were just sleeping!"

Amy made a face and Rouge nudged herself loser to her boyfriend.

"Knuckles, as God is my witness, I will nurse you back to health every single day until you can punch your way through rocks again." She said sincerely for a change.

Knuckles looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Thanks, Rouge. Not being able to use one of my fists…it's like a part of me died."

"Ooooohhhhh." Rouge began to make out with him.

Sonic went for the door not wanting to see anymore.

"Alright. Look I'm leaving. Who wants a ride?" he asked.

Shad had just woken up from his nap on the hospital bed and heard what Sonic had said. He, Silver, and Amy all took Sonic up on his offer. As he made his way out, Shad bid his farewell.

"See ya later, man." He said to Knuckles.

"Hey, sorry I ruined tonight you guys." Knuckles said.

"What are you kidding me?" Shad asked. "I got to watch you fall and severely injure yourself. Man, I had a BLAST!"

Knuckles and Shad both laughed at that. But Rouge kept a straight and serious face even after Shad closed the door.

"Shad is such a jerk!" she said. "This is his entire fault!"

Knuckles looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who said the pot leaf sucked?"

Knuckles paused as he thought for a moment.

"Shad did."

"Yes. And who made you lean out further to paint it more?"

Another pause came. This one a bit longer.

"Shad did."

"So who made you fall, Knux?"

"Whoa. Hold on there. That's insane. Shad's my best friend."

"No, Knuckles. Think about it. Best friends care for each other. They tend to each other while the other one is in a hospital bed. Well where are you know?"

Knuckles looked around.

"I'm in a hospital bed."

"And where's Shad?"

"Well he's definitely not tending to my needs! That's for sure!"

**(Hedgehog House; 9:00 AM)**

It was breakfast time and everyone in the Hedgehog home gathered around for breakfast. Even Sonic's purple furred sister, Sonia joined in. Jules was the first to speak.

"Well it's happened. We got vandals in this town. I drove by the water tower on my way to work and it was giving me the finger."

Sonia eyed her brother. She had a tendency to be a seductive bitchy sister to him.

"Vandals you say, Daddy? Where were you last night, Sonic?"

Bernadette sighed.

"Oh can it, Sonia." Then she looked over at her son. "Sonic, you look pale. Let me see your eyes."

Sonic did not want to look at his parents. He was looking down at his shoes.

"Sonic." His mother called again.

This time Sonic looked up and jumped. His eyes gave him the vision of his mother sitting at the table with no clothes on whatsoever. And she had a fork in her hand with a sausage on the end.

"You got a fever?" she asked.

Sonic decided to look the opposite direction. Boy what a mistake that was. He looked right at his father who to him, was also naked.

"I know what you need. Mow the lawn after breakfast. Some fresh air will do you good." Jules then took notice of the expression Sonic was staring at him with. "What's wrong with you, son?"

Sonic looked back and forth between his two parents and then he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god! Make it stop!"

He got up and ran out of the kitchen. But he just couldn't get the images out of his head. He went on a run. Still there. He watched TV. Bad idea. He went to sleep. He had nightmares.

Jules and Bernie had noticed their son's weird behavior and thought it might be something else. Being a nurse, Bernie picked up a brochure on drug use from the hospital she works at.

"Jules, Sonic is acting just like this thing says he should. Weird sleeping patterns, drowsy eyes, mood swings, Jules our son is a pothead!"

Jules wasn't convinced.

"Bernie, our son isn't a pothead. He's just weird."

Then Sonic came in. And when he saw that his parents were also there, he looked away. When he tried to move past them, he dropped a couple of his schoolbooks and looked as if he struggled to pick them up. When he walked out the door, Jules was finally convinced.

"That hog's on dope."

Bernie threw her hands up in disappointment.

"I'll say. He has his books. And it's Sunday.

**Me: I am so so sorry for the super late update. I've just had my mind wrapped around other stories. But I promise I'll try to update quicker!**


End file.
